


Awake

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sunlight slashed gold across the bed...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sunrise" prompt.

Sunlight slashed gold across the bed.

Molly lay still, her pulse quickening. The scent of sex, the touch of his firm, warm flesh were both balm and spur. She wanted to look at him in sleep, his strange beauty, his boyish innocence. Look and remember...

“Good morning.”

In one smooth motion she was half beneath him, gasping, his knee between her legs. He lay his cupped hand carefully, possessively just  _ there _ .

“All right, then?” he asked, a devilish glint in his eyes. 

Her cheeks burned, but she said imperiously, “Again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, deceptively meek.

She shivered in anticipation. 


End file.
